Doggone Hormones
by texaswolf
Summary: Sequel to Doggone Mistakes this will be multi-chp hope you enjoy After a confusing and heartbreaking encounter that no one saw coming can Harry deal with the consequences of an event that he can no longer remember. And how will Sirius deal with padfoot's need to claim his mate? Read and find out
1. Chapter 1

**Hello Everyone **

**People were asking that I write a squel so I decided to do something better!**

**This will be multi chapter I'm thinking about 10 so please review and enjoy**

Harry buried his face into the hard chest beneath his cheek. Feeling the light sprinkling of hair against the skin of his cheek caused him to let loose a small giggle. Opening his eye's and showing the emerald orbs in the early morning light. Stretching out he rubbed his morning wood against Sirius's side. Whimpering he curled back up against Sirius's warm body, just enjoying the feeling or the man's arms wrapped around him. Sighing he settled in and waited for the older man to wake up. A small smile made its way to his face as he thought about last night. True he had been shocked and a little scared at first, but this was Sirius. Sirius who loved him more than anything, he had never doubted that. Nuzzling his cheek against Sirius's bare skin he loved the feeling of it against his own. Smiling to himself he settled himself in to wait until the other man woke up.

The first thing Sirius was aware of when he woke up was the overwhelming feeling of contentedness. The next thing was the fact that he was sleeping on the hard wood floor, along with another warm body that was wrapped around him. Moaning he rolled so that the body was pinned beneath him, still not opening his eyes. He felt legs part so that he could lie in between them, and he buried his face in the smaller males neck, and that morning wood pulsing against his stomach left no doubt that last night's lover was definitely male. Breathing in the males scent he groaned and nuzzled the soft expanse of neck. He smelt of grass and fresh air, something that Sirius had been longing for, for so long. Moving his hips he began to thrust against the body beneath him, smirking as the other male mewled in his ear. Growling he moved a hand down to lift the males hips up into his thrusts gripping the supple ass firmly. The smaller whimpered and rubbed himself against him, causing Sirius to growl in pleasure.

"Eh.. Ahh.. Siri!"

Sirius froze, his eyes flying open. Forcing himself up and off the warm body beneath him looking down and the boy beneath him. Emerald eyes blown wide looked up at him in a lust filled daze. Pink lips were parted as the pants of hot air pushed their way out of his lungs. A rosy touch to normal snow white cheeks made the boy look like lust personified. There was his godson, naked as the day he was born, panting in need beneath him. Sirius let out a whimper and scrambled off his pup. He scrambled back until his back hit the cold wood of the door. Sirius looked over at the boy who was watching him confused. Sirius gripped his head and tried to remember how they had ended up like this. Sirius took another look at Harry and felt his eyes widen. The boys hole was red and loose. Cum and dried blood was dirtying his cleft and inner thighs. Purple hand marks sat on both hips. White splatter his neck and hair, all in all there was no denying what had happened. Suddenly memories, flashed in front of Sirius's eyes.

"_Why pup do you smell like a bitch in heat?"_

"_Strip." _

_The sharp command caused Harry to whimper in fear. Sirius growled when his order was ignore and sunk his teeth into Harry's neck. Harry let out a yelp of pain, as he felt those teeth break the skin. _

"_Now pup."_

_Sirius snarled and using the grip he had on Harry's hair to throw him to the ground causing Harry cry out._

_Pulling back he slammed threw his head back and howled, Harry's screams mingling with his own._

Oh god.

He had raped him. He had raped his sweet little puppy. Forced him to submit to his pleasure, took him like he was some slut. Sirius began to shake as the magnitude of what he had done finally settled down over him. Tears leaked out of his eyes as he slammed them shut against the memories assaulting his mind. A gentle hand touched his shoulder causing Sirius to jerk back against the wall.

"Siri?" Harry asked in a small voice.

Sirius tried to curl into himself. Why was Harry still here? Why didn't he run away? Why didn't he leave Sirius laying here on the floor? Go get the order and tell them how depraved Sirius truly was?

"Sirius?" he could hear the fear in the boy's voice.

No Harry, don't worry about me. Don't come near me. I'm not worth it. Please run Harry, before I hurt you again.

"Do you hate me now?" Harry asked through his tears.

Sirius head snapped up as his mouth dropped open. Harry was actually thinking that Sirius was capable of hating him. Sirius subconsciously reached forward before he could stop himself. Harry launched himself into his godfather's arms and cuddled himself against the man's bare chest. Sirius let his arms wrap around the smaller body.

"Please don't hate me Padfoot, please. I'm sorry if I wasn't good enough. I'm sorry I didn't stop you. I'm sorry, please don't hate me!" Harry sobbed.

Harry couldn't understand why Sirius had pushed him away. Was it because of regret? Was he disgusted? That must be it. Padfoot would hate him now, god he couldn't lose his Padfoot. Panic seemed to settle over Harry, his breath came out as harsh pants. His stomach began to clench the more worked up he got. Finally he couldn't keep it down anymore. Leaping from Sirius's arms he heaved as his stomach rebelled against him. A soft hand came and rubbed his back he could hear his godfather whispering apologizes in his ear.

"Harry I am so sorry, pup. Please, I don't hate you, god I could never hate you. I am so sorry. Please forgive me pup, I don't know what came over me, please forgive me!"

Harry wanted to respond to make his godfather understand that he wasn't mad at him. That he didn't hate him. But he was exhausted, his body ached and he felt so sick. His body slumped to the floor and he felt Sirius catch him before his fell into his own sick. His eye were barely open as he felt something wrap around him. He felt himself lifted up and carried from the room. The arms around him were gentle but strong. After a time he felt himself being lowered onto a soft bed. Soft hands ran through his hair caressing his face lovingly. Harry heard a whisper above him, saw flash from behind his eyelids and then he knew no more.

**Hope you enjoyed it **

**Love you all please review**

**Wolf **


	2. back at school

**HELLO EVERYONE I'M BACK **

**IT BEEN CRAZINESS AT MY HOUSE AND IT'S TAKING ME A WHILE TO UPDATE EVERYTHING **

**SORRY **

**ANYWAY TRYING TO UPDATE EVERYTHING THIS WEEK SO KEEP AN EYE OUT FOR ME **

**HOPE YOU ALL ENJOY AND READ ON **

He couldn't understand what was going on. He was tired and sick all the time, no matter how much sleep he got. Every morning started with him praying to the porcelain God and then he'd stagger off to the great hall where all the smells seemed to make him sick all over again. Harry wanted so badly to write Sirius but he couldn't bring himself to pick up the quill. Harry could feel tears prick behind his eyes as he thought of his once beloved godfather. Sirius was fun loving and overly affectionate. Making jokes and constantly pulling Harry into bone crushing hugs smiling down at him with love in his eyes. At least that's what he use to do. One day after his trip to court Sirius had started hiding up in his room with Buckbeak. He had ignored every attempt that Harry had made to entice the older male from his dark dwelling. While Sirius had gone with everyone to the train station he had been distant with Harry, not making eye contact or putting more than necessary space between the two once he had transformed to send Harry off. On the other hand while transformed as Padfoot, he had kept annoying close to Harry's side. Nearly tripping him multiple times, Padfoot had insisted on licking his fingers whenever Harry let them dangle in one place to long. Not to mention the over protective and aggressive behavior he displayed towards others on the platform. When Lee had bounded over to hug Harry Padfoot nearly took off the boy's hand. Harry couldn't understand it. Once Harry wouldn't have hesitated to write and beg Sirius for help, but after the events that summer Harry couldn't bring himself to do it. Shaking his head he pushed down the desire to crawl back in bed and dragged his tired body to potions.

Harry could feel the heat of Snape's glare as soon as he sat down. He shifted uneasily and tried to shrink down into his seat to avoid it. Ron came and plopped down on his left and Hermione gently sat on the chair to his right. The two kept sending glances his way when they thought he wasn't looking. Ron had told Hermione about him not feeling well and it had sent the girl into mother hen mode. Ron surprisingly had become overprotective to extreme. Yesterday he had actually tired to carry Harry up and down the stairs. Harry tilted his head maybe there was something in the water that was causing everyone to insane. Or a curse maybe, yeah that seemed far more likely. Yep definitely a curse. As Harry worked on his potion he tried to ignore the overwhelming feeling of dread that came to him every time Snape stalked past him. The uneasy feeling every time he paused behind him made him shiver. At the end of class everyone stood by the cauldrons waiting for the hammer to drop. Snape snarled at all of them looking down at their potions in disgust. Finally the dark man stood in front of Harry.

"And what pray tell is this Mr. Potter?" Snape asked a voice that was almost a low purr.

"A potion, sir," Harry ground out.

"Really and here I thought I was looking a cauldron full of mud," Snape said in mock surprise.

"Honestly Mr. Potter can you do nothing right? But of course the Chosen One is far to good to put any actually effort in to anything. Thinking you can just skate by on your name alone, just like your father. Of course it could be the fact you lack any measureable brain power. Is that it Potter are you simply walking around brain dead like that miserable mutt of a god…"

"SHUT THE HELL UP YOU MISERABLE OLD BAT!" everyone froze eye's wide.

"YOU KNOW IT WOULD BE A HELL OF A LOT EASIER TO WORK ON MY STUPID POTION IF YOU DIDN'T STALK AROUND THE ROOM LIKE A FREAKEN ASSHOLE. I MEAN REALLY IS IT SO HARD TO JUST SIT AT YOUR DESK AND NOT GLARE AT ANYTHING THAT HAS A PLUSE? AND HONESTLY GROW THE FUCK UP MY FATHER ISN'T HERE! I NEVER KNEW HIM! IF YOU HAVE A PROBLEM WITH HIM GO YELL AT HIS GRAVE BUT LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE!"

Harry stood there hand clenched at his side, fury written on his normally smiling face. Spit was flying from his mouth as he continued to scream and dazed, and slightly terrified Snape. The class stared in awe as Harry gave the feared potion master a dressing down. Draco sat at his desk pale as a ghost as he took in the image Potter made. Then suddenly he froze and his face went blank. Every waited with baited breath for the explosion, what they weren't expecting was for Harry to start sobbing uncontrollably. The class blinked in surprise as Harry babbled incoherently to Snape as tears feel down his face. Ron looked at the boy in understanding as Hermione watched on in confusion and fear. Sighing Ron stood and wrapped an arm around his friend. Gently he lifted him up and began to carry him from the room. Everyone looked on as the door swung shut behind him only just catching his muttered words.

"Stupid Hormones. "

**WELL HOPE YOU LIKED CHAPTER TWO **

**IF YOU WANT A CHP 3 PLEASE REVIEW IT MAKES ME FEEL LOVED AND IMPORTANT =) **

**LOVE YOU ALL **

**WOLF !**


	3. chapter 3

**THANK YOU ALL FOR THE REVIEWS PLEASE KEEP THEM COMING **

**HOPE YOU ENJOY**

**WOLF**

Harry clung to Ron as he was carried down the long stone hallways of the lower level. He couldn't stop the tears running down his face and he breath came out as gasps of hot air. Ron pulled him closer and Harry buried his face into his best friend's neck. He didn't know what was happening to him and it frightened him. Nuzzling Ron's neck he tried to glen as much comfort as possible from the red headed boy. Taking a deep breath he forced the tears to slow. Peeking out from his hiding place he noticed that they were almost to the hospital wing.

"Ron?" Harry whispered.

"Hmm?"

"Why are we going to the Hospital Wing?"

"To make sure that your freak out didn't hurt either of you, stress isn't good for you right now?"

Harry frowned, his brow gaining a crease. Looking over Ron's shoulder he looked behind them and saw that no one was there. Casting looks from side to he saw that yes they were indeed on their own. What did Ron mean by either of them? Snape wasn't hurt beyond the attack to his pride so who was Ron talking about? Without realizing it they had entered the Hospital Wing and Ron had started lowering Harry down onto the comfy cushion of the bed. Harry looked up just in time to catch Ron flashing him a smile, before he turned to fetch Madame Pomfrey. Harry whimpered what was going on? What was happening to him? Madame Pomfrey hustled towards him with Ron close on her heels. Harry whimpered as the matron whipped out her wand and began running scans, his body flashing in bright colors as the magic washed over him. Harry felt the bed dip down behind him and arms moved forward to wrap around his waist. Ron began to whisper words of comfort to his smaller friend seeing the fear flashing in his eyes.

"What's wrong with me?" Harry whimpered fearfully.

Madame Pomfrey's head snapped up to look at Ron, the boy in question tensed behind him.

"How is you know and he doesn't Mr. Weasley?" the woman questioned.

"What does Ron know," Harry asked trying to turn to look at his best friend.

"Mr. Potter I don't know how to tell you this but you're pregnant? Almost two months!"

"I can't be pregnant!"

"Harry, don't you remember that guy in Hogsmead last year, we talked about male pregnancies than," Ron prodded him gently.

"I remember that Ron, but that's not why I can't be pregnant!" Harry sobbed.

"Than why?" Madame Pomfrey started.

"Because I'm a virgin I never had sex, so how can I be pregnant? I would remember something like that wouldn't I," Harry was near hysteric by that point.

Ron and Madame Pomfrey paled. Ron took the younger boy up into his arms and began to gently rock him back and forth. Madame Promfrey whispered something about the head master and quickly made his way to the floo.

"Ron did she say to months ago?" Harry asked in a small voice.

"Yeah."

"Oh god," Harry sobbed.

"Harry do you know who the father is?" Ron asked trying to keep his anger back.

"Sirius."

"Yeah I can go and write him, or maybe the Head Master will let us the floo…"

"No, Ron it was Sirius"

**HOPE YOU GUYS LIKED IT **

**PLEASE REVIEW BECAUSE IT MAKES ME FEEL LOVED. **

**LOVE YOU ALL **

**WOLF **


	4. Chapter 4

**MERRY CHRISTMAS TO ALL AND TO ALL MAKE SURE YOU REVIEW!**

It was the only thing that made sense. His godfather's odd behavior had started almost a month ago. At the time he had been safely locked up inside Grimmauld Place. Only those Dumbledore really trusted was aloud past the wards. None of the Weasley's would do something like that to him. Then again he couldn't see Sirius doing something like this either. Harry gripped his hair and pulled hard. Tears stung his eyes. But Sirius was acting so odd. Avoiding him as a person, clinging to him as a dog, and it had all started right around the time he had apparently gotten pregnant.

But why would Sirius do something like this to him? Why would he hurt Harry this way? Didn't he love him? Tears poured down Harry's face as he ignored all of Ron's attempts at consoling him. Harry was so lost within his own mind that he didn't see Pomfrey return with the head master in tow. The elderly wizard kneeled down next to the two teenagers his knees creaking in protest.

"Harry?" Dumbledore whispered.

Harry buried further into Ron's body, flinching as a weathered hand landed on his shoulder. How was he suppose to face the old man?

"Harry my boy this isn't your fault."

Harry cringed into Ron's still tense body.

"Would you like me to get in contact with Padfoot and Remus ?"

"That Bastard is getting anywhere near Harry!"Ron snarled.

Harry looked up and felt his eye's widen at the look on Ron's face. His cheeks were almost as red as he flaming hair. His pupils where condensed into slits, the blue normally the color of a summer sky was now closer to cobalt. His lip was pulled back over his front teeth making him look almost feral.

"Mr. Weasley!" the Matron scolded.

"No keep the filthy mutt away!" Ron snapped.

Dumbledore's face contorted into a look of rage. The windows began to shake as the man's magic ripped through the ward.

"Are you saying what I think you're implying Mr. Weasley?" He asked in a deadly whisper.

Ron gave a jerky nod. Without another word Dumbledore rose and stormed from the ward. Harry tired to run after the man, but Ron kept him firmly in his arms.

"Ron let go!"

"NO!" Ron shouted.

"I won't let you defend that bastard this time Harry! If he really did do this to you than he deserves whatever Dumbledore has in store for him!"

Harry continued to struggle. He wanted answers and he knew if Dumbledore killed his godfather he'd never get them. He had to stop the man before he did something he would regret. Finally tearing away from Ron he stumbled out of the Wing and down the hall after the enraged Head Master.

"Sir, Sir please stop!"

Dumbledore continued on as if he hadn't heard the younger man.

"Sir please," Harry begged.

"If Sirius truly had something to do with this Harry than he deserves the place I intend to send him to!" Dumbledore snarled.

"And I deserve answers don't I?" Harry begged.

Dumbledore froze nearly causing Harry to run into him. Dumbledore slowly turned towards him with a somber look. After a few moments he nodded and turned back around a started back towards his office, Harry trailing behind him.

**LOVE YOU ALL HOPE YOU HAVE GREAT HOLIDAYS **

**LOVE YA  
WOLF**


	5. Chapter 5

**I was told if I didn't update this story one of my much loved readers would stop reviewing!**

**I love all my readers and I could let one of you go on thinking I didn't or that I don't read every single one of your reviews and hold them in the highest esteem. **

**So here is the next chapter **

**ENJOY!**

Padfoot was curled up under the massive bed in his human's room. Normally he would roll around on the silken sheets, tongue lolling out of his mouth in joy. Whimpering he reminded himself that he didn't deserve the comfy bed. Burying his snout under his tail he whined to himself. He had lost his little mate. Let the boy run away and take his unborn puppies with him. His fool human had don't nothing to get them back and the strange pack roaming this house kept stopping him from leaving and tracking down his sweet little mate.

Of course his human wasn't making it any easier on the poor dog. He refused to stay out and in control for any real length of time. It was like when the pair had been locked up in the bad place. Back when Padfoot had first emerged as something different than Sirius Black. Normally when one was dominant the other would simply go into a sleep like state. Barely aware of the world going on around them and without the worries ever weighing on they're mind. But because Sirius wouldn't come out no matter how hard Padfoot tried to force him back out.

Suddenly Padfoot's head snapped up. The sound of someone coming through the floo dragged Padfoot from his depressed thoughts. Lifting his nose in the air he sniffed the intruder's scent. As the scent filled his nostrils his tail began to wag, his tongue flopped out of his mouth.

IT WAS HIS MATE!

Scrambling out from under the bed he forced himself through the crack in the door sending it flying in to the wall with a bang. Running down the stairs at a speed that sent his slamming into corners and walls. Slipping around on the flats of the landing he managed to keep himself up right for the most part. Finally he reached the ground floor only to run head long into the wall. Collapsing onto his side he tired to shake his head to clear it and bring the world back into focus. He heard footsteps come from the kitchen and into the hall. Rolling onto his back he shimmed around so that he was looking at the people standing over him, releasing a yip when he saw that one was Harry.

Rolling back he managed to stand and bounced over to Harry. Padfoot looked up to his mate, his furry head rubbing up and down the boy's side. He had missed his mate so much. But Now He Was Back!

"Black we need to talk. Change back. NOW!" the bearded elder snapped at him.

Padfoot looked up and the man and released a deep growl. How dare this old man interrupt his reunion with his mate.

"Please Sirius change back," his mate whispered pleadingly.

Padfoot looked up at him in concern.

What was wrong with his mate?

Tugging on his bound with his human he was once again pushed away. Damn it their mate needed them. Sitting on his hunches he tried to focus on anything and memory that would help his young mate. Suddenly his body began to tingle and stretch. Looking down he realize that he was standing on two feet and he was pretty much hairless. Looking around he realized that this was Sirius's body not his own, yet here he was still in charge.

"Sirius?"

Padfoot looked over at his mate with a grin.

Squaring his shoulders he pointed to himself.

"Not Sirius, Padfoot!"

Padfoot watched as his mates jaw drop and laughed. Reaching out he cupped Harry's face.

"My mate," he purred.

Looking down the dog turned man's face softened. Laying his hands gently onto of the boy's stomach he sighed in contentment.

"Our pups!"

**Hope you liked it **

**Please review. **

**Love ya all **

**Wolf**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry it took so long life been beating on me quite a bit lately. Anyway I hope you like this chapter will try to update the other stories all this week.****  
****Thank you and please review.**

Pups!

Harry's mouth fell open. Padfoot darted forward and thrusted his tongue into the stunned boys mouth. Harry balked and tried to pull away from the insistent man ...

Dog...

Whatever in front of him.

Suddenly Padfoot was ripped away from him and thrown into the hallway wall. Gasping Harry looked over at Dumbledore whose face had once again turned murderous.

"Stay away from him dog" the Headmaster snarled.

The Black heir staggered to his feet using the wall as a brace. His teeth were bared in a snarl as he took in the aged leader of the light. Padfoot lunged at the man only to be forced back by Dumbledore's magically back lash.

"Leave my mate alone you bastard," Padfoot howled.

"How dare you!" Dumbledore roared.

Harry retreated to the stairs to get out of the men's way. He couldn't stop himself from shaking at the rage the two directed at each other.

"You who raped your own godson and left him pregnant with no memory of how he ended up that way! How many times Black did you force yourself on him? How many times did it take to get him pregnant?"

Padfoot growled low in his throat at the man. How dare he claim he had forced himself upon his little mate.

"He became my mate willing old man," Padfoot snarled.

"He doesn't remember because my human panicked. Harry gave himself to us willingly and if that fool human hadn't have let him be taken away he would have happily stayed us. He would have stayed and let us protect him and our pups!"

Harry froze.

He had been willing? He had willingly allowed his godfather to take him? To get him pregnant?

"Let him see" Dumbledore said gravely.

Harry whipped around to face his headmaster, as Padfoot cocked his head to the side in question.

"Let him see?" Padfoot asked in confusion.

"Allow me to pull your memories from you and let him view them, let him see how these 'pups' came to be. If he was so willing allow him to witness your mating."

Harry began to shake at the thought of seeing the two of them together. Had he really been willing? What if he hadn't been? What if Padfoot had been confused? He wasn't really human after all, he could understand that seeing as some butches took mates who might have been less than willing. Had Padfoot done the same?

A whine ripped Harry from his thoughts.

Padfoot was looking at him with worry shining bright within his eyes. Harry could see how hesitant the dog inside was. This did nothing to help settle the nervous butterflies in his stomach. Padfoot released a defeated whimper before giving a dejected nod.

"If I say yes will mate and pups be able to stay here?" Padfoot whispered.

Dumbledore looked about to beat the other male into the ground, Harry decided it would be best if he stepped in.

"If I was willing than yes I'll find a way for the pups and I to stay with you," Harry promised.

Padfoot grinned and moved forward to embrace his small mate but was cut off by the old man. Growling he tried to move around the elder male.

"You haven't convinced the boy yet dog," Dumbledore snarled.

Eyes narrowed in dislike Padfoot nodded in understanding. Keeping as still as possible he allowed the old man to place the tip of his wand to his temple. Padfoot watched in wide eyed fascination as a silver stream was pulled from his mind. Whimpering he followed after the headmaster and his scared mate as they made their way into the library. There was no way he was going to let his mate leave this house without him.

Not again.

Especially with his pups still growing within the safety of his mates loins.

**Hope you all enjoyed this chapter!****  
****Please review it's how I know that I'm loved****  
****Love ya all****  
****Wolf**


	7. Chapter 7

**Here's the next chapter hope you like it  
Wolf **

Harry stood off to the side as Dumbledore took the silvery strands of memory from Padfoot. The elder man had a look of disgust on his face and held his wand straight out from his body much like Harry did when he was forced to wash Uncle Vernon's socks. Harry stifled a laugh as the old man quickly whipped the elder stick clean after dropping the memory into the swirling bowl. Padfoot snorted before turning his grey eyes onto Harry. With not small amount of trepidation Harry walked closer to the dog turned man.

"Remember Harry, you can pull out at anytime. If you need me all you have to do is shout I will handle the rest, Dumbledore told the teen gently.

Harry gave the man a small smile that he was sure was far more of a grimace. Taking a deep breath to steady himself he leaned forward and drove into the bowl. Harry felt like he had stumbled and fallen headfirst down the stairs. Hitting the ground with an unpleasant bump his hand immediately wrapped protectively around his stomach. Groaning he looked around the room and watched as Padfoot, no Sirius leaned against the library door. The shuffling of paper drew his attention to where the slightly younger Harry was rooting through a crest.

The start of the memory made him smile watching as he showed his beloved godfather the picture of the wiggle puppies, but it quickly changed. He watched as Sirius pinned him to the ground and forced him to strip himself. Harry felt tears prick behind his eyes as he watched what he believed to be his Godfather raping him. Just as he was about to pull himself out of the memory he heard something that took his breath away.  
A needy whimper.

If Harry hadn't been standing there watching he never would have imagined that anything like that could have come from his lips. He watched as the Harry of the past began to rub himself off against the larger body of his Godfather. The Howl that the man released went straight to his cock which was happily paying attention now that Harry seemed to be an active player. Harry watched as he was flipped over and thrust his tongue in and out of his ass. Harry couldn't believe something so dirty could look so incredibly hot, of course the noises his past self were making wasn't helping any. When Sirius finally began to fuck him into the floor Harry felt his knees go weak.

He was rock hard and he needed his Padfoot, he wanted his mate. Jerking himself out of the memory he spun on his heel. Looking at a wide eyed Headmaster he panted.

"Wasn't raped," Harry snapped.

Lunging forward he gripped his mates hand before dragging the happy dog out of the room. Pushing Padfoot through the nearest door he smashed his lips to the stunned ones of his Godfather. Whining in the back of his throat his began to rub his aching cock against the older male's leg. Padfoot spun them around and lifted Harry off the ground. Growling he seemed to transform his finger into hook claws similar to that of his full canine form. Running the claws over the seam of Harry school pants the teen shuddered under the hand as it cut and ripped through the fabric. The hand moved the pull the white orbs of Harry's ass apart as the elder man thrust his clothed cock against the crack.

Harry felt like he was being driven mad, and he had had enough. Reaching down he ripped his mate's pants button open and jerked down his fly. Reaching in he wrapped his hands about the heavy flesh dragging it from confines of the man pants. Padfoot jerked him up higher before slamming him down on his now free cock. Harry through his head back and screamed as his mate began to drive into him with the help of gravity. Wailing Harry dug his nails into the back of the man's back trying to drag him closer. Their coupling was sloppy and lacked any and all technique, but it drove them both to the point of pleasure becoming pain. The screamed and howled against each other as they came undone. Harry slipped down the wall Padfoot's cock still buried deep in his ass. His face was pressed in the sweet drenched shirt sticking to the man's shoulder.

"You're staying?" Padfoot managed to pant out.

"Always," Harry whimpered.

"Pups?"

"Yes, they're staying to," Harry smiled against his lover's neck and pressed a gentle kiss.

"Always."

**Please REVIEW **

**Because it makes me feel loved **

**Wolf **


End file.
